


“I’m in love with you too, dickhead.”

by 7thweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Clueless Sirius, Confessions of love, First Kiss, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: How Sirius Black and Remus Lupin’s relationship began.





	“I’m in love with you too, dickhead.”

Remus figured that it was at least half past two in the morning. The grandfather clock in the common room had been previously draped with a Gryffindor banner, thus blocking its face. The party had finally started to die down, with people dragging themselves up to their dormitory or giving up and sleeping where they lay.

James insisted that “the show must go on!” right before he too slumped face first into a couch cushion, asleep. Peter, unsurprisingly sober, pulled a knit afghan over his friend before he turned in for the night.

“I’m beat, mates. Great party, though, Sirius,” he said, standing to stretch.

“Ta, Wormy,” Sirius slurred. He was on the floor, slouched up against an armchair and busy warming his feet near the fire.

“‘Night, Peter, sleep tight,” Remus said. He was not nearly as drunk as James or Sirius, but he was at a pretty loose point by his standards. He, however, was sitting properly in the armchair by which Sirius was supported.

It looked to Remus that they were the only conscious people left in the common room. Sirius reached for James’ half-full bottle of Firewhiskey, but Remus stopped him before he had a sip.

“You’ve probably had enough, haven’t you?”

“Come on, Moony. Beat the ever-loving shit out of those Slytherins, we did,” Sirius whined. He decided to lay fully on the floor in protest. “Besides, did you see me out there? I was on fire, I think I broke McDermott’s nose with my bat even! We should celebrate.”

Remus had seen him, of course. He could hardly take his eyes off him when he wore that Beater uniform. Something about the tight trousers, and how he wears his hair in a bun when he plays...

He cleared his throat, hoping that Sirius hadn’t noticed the blush that crept onto his face.

“My apologies, I thought this party _was_ the celebration of your apparently single-handed victory.”

Remus took a deep swig of Firewhiskey, much to Sirius’ outcry. 

“Alright, Sirius,” he announced and stood, wobbling only slightly. “Let’s go to bed.”

Sirius snorted, still laying on the floor. “Is that an invitation?” he asked as seductively he could muster in his present state.

Remus kicked him lightly in the thigh in an attempt to spur him on. He knew that if Sirius slept where he was on the floor, there would be no end to his complaints of a “stiff back” or “aching neck” the next morning.

Sirius eventually stirred, and sat up. With Remus’ help, he stood. The pair slowly made their way to the stairs.

Now that they were moving, Sirius would not shut up. He was blathering about something or another; Remus could not really follow his mumbled train of thought. They were almost to the sixth year dorms when Sirius’ grip on Remus slipped as he gestured, and he fell. Remus, with his wolffish reflexes, thankfully caught him around his middle before he hit the stone steps.

“Thanks a million there, Moons. Would hate to repeat that nasty spill we took... what was that, third year? Tough steps, these are,” Sirius jabbered, facing the steps with Remus still holding him mid-fall, “See? That’s one of the reasons I’m in love with you, Rem. You’re always looking out for me. Merlin knows I need it — always so accident prone —“

In his shock, Remus dropped him. Luckily, Sirius’ reflexes took over and his arms broke his fall.

“Merlin’s balls, Remus, what the hell did you do that for? You say I’m the one who is a little too sloshed but you’re here dropping whole people!” 

He continued to rant about nothing in particular while Remus stood there still processing what had just come out of his friend’s mouth. _I’m in love with you._

A hiss from one of the seventh year girls snapped him to his senses. _“Shut up, Black!”_

Remus quickly picked Sirius back up, and, not saying a word in response, at long last plopped him down in his own bed. Remus jumped into his, drawing the curtains and not bothering to change clothing. He had trouble falling asleep, however; his mind seemed to audibly churn as his thoughts raced through it. 

He was exhausted though, and soon enough he fell asleep with the question _what to do next?_ on his mind.

—

It seemed that Gryffindor as a collective slept well past noon that next morning. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all awoken by James’ loud retching sounding from their bathroom. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Sirius groaned, rubbing his face.

Peter got out of bed to check on James. Then it was just Sirius and Remus in the room.

“You’re not going to hurl as well, are you?” Remus asked Sirius, though he felt nauseated himself. 

Sirius shook his head, but immediately regretted doing so. “I ache something awful, though.”

Remus was trying to muster enough courage to ask him if he remembered what he had said, but they were interrupted by James and Peter.

“Alright, lads, whose up for some breakfast?” James asked as if he had not just vomited his guts out.

“Are they even still serving breakfast?” Sirius muttered.

James checked his watch. “Lunch then, come on.”

—

Unsurprisingly, the Great Hall was relatively empty and quiet, which Remus was thankful for. The four Marauders took their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. They ate silently for a little bit, before Sirius spoke up.

“Say, does anyone know how I got this massive bruise? Wasn’t from Quidditch, was it?” He raised his forearm to show a perfectly straight-across bruise from where he hit the stairs that previous night.

James and Peter shook their heads. Remus coughed slightly, inadvertently diverting the attention to him.

“Well,” he said when he saw that they were waiting for him to speak, “last night when we went to the dorm, you slipped — well, more like I dropped you accidentally — on the stairs —“

“You _dropped_ me? What’d you do that for?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose, now, did I? You startled me, is all.” Remus rushed to get the words out as he turned pink with embarrassment.

“What do you mean?” James asked, much to Remus’ discontent.

He sighed. “He — Sirius said — actually, he was just talking rubbish, he doesn’t even remember!”

“Oh, come on, Moony, what’d he say?” Peter whined.

James and Sirius joined in, pestering Remus until his resolve and already-short temper broke.

“Fine!” he exclaimed in his frustration. Their nagging combined with his headache had him in a complete mood. He looked directly at Sirius. 

“You said that you are in love with me.”

Remus’ heart pounded in his chest. Nobody said anything for a moment. Sirius’ face, besides going suddenly very pale, remained largely unchanged in expression. Then, James and Peter burst out laughing.

“‘In love with you’! Sirius, you really do say the most absurd things when you’re drunk!” James cried with glee, as if this whole debacle was the most hilarious joke.

Remus watched Sirius for another breath, and when his face still did not betray any emotion, Remus stood from the table and stormed out of the Hall. Where he was going he had no clue, as long as it was away from them.

_Of course it was a joke, how could you be so stupid to believe he returned your feelings?_ Remus thought cruelly to himself as he whipped through corridor after corridor.

He did not stop until he found himself at the top of the Astronomy Tower, overlooking the castle. The cool air seemed to calm him down slightly.

He was almost levelheaded again when Sirius suddenly opened the hatch door to the tower.

“Remus!” he gasped, having obviously run there, “I should have known you would be here. Thought you might have gone to the library though — or maybe the dormitory —“

He cut himself short when he saw Remus’ expression of quiet anger build again.

“Look,” he said as he slowly stood up. “You know how rubbish at apologies I am, but really I am sorry. I had no right telling you that last night — never meant for you to know. And then I didn’t know how to react, did I, down in the Great Hall, I mean. I shouldn’t have let you go off like that.”

Remus didn’t want to get his hopes up and misinterpret what Sirius was telling him. He turned away, instead looking over the stone.

“I understand if you’re disgusted with me —“

“ _’Disgusted with you’_? That’s what you think this is about?” Remus whirled around to face Sirius.

“Well, yeah. Disgusted that I like you. What do you mean?” Sirius seemed genuinely confused.

Remus’ face cracked into a smile. Within a heartbeat he closed the distance between them. Their kiss was sloppy; mostly teeth on Remus’ part since he couldn’t stop grinning. But, it was a kiss...

Sirius pulled back slightly after a moment. Somehow, he looked even more confused.

“What’d you do that for?”

“I’m in love with you too, dickhead.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on this, I didn’t mean to make James and Peter come off as assholes. They just thought he was kidding.


End file.
